Home
Home, es una canción presentada en el episodio Start. La versión original pertenece a Michael Bublé. Contexto de la canción Dante Canta esta canción cuando se siente solo y desubicado en la nueva ciudad. Letra Another summer day Has come and gone away In Paris and Rome But I wanna go home Mmmmmmmm May be surrounded by A million people I Still feel all alone I just wanna go home Oh, I miss you, you know And I’ve been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you Each one a line or two “I’m fine baby, how are you?” Well I would send them but I know that it’s just not enough My words were cold and flat And you deserve more than that Another aeroplane Another sunny place I’m lucky, I know But I wanna go home Mmmm, I’ve got to go home Let me go home I’m just too far from where you are I wanna come home And I feel just like I’m living someone else’s life It’s like I just stepped outside When everything was going right And I know just why you could not Come along with me 'Cause this was not your dream But you always believed in me Another winter day has come And gone away In even Paris and Rome And I wanna go home Let me go home And I’m surrounded by A million people I Still feel all alone Oh, let me go home Oh, I miss you, you know Let me go home I’ve had my run Baby, I’m done I gotta go home Let me go home It will all be all right I’ll be home tonight I’m coming back homeAnother summer day Has come and gone away In Paris and Rome But I wanna go home Mmmmmmmm May be surrounded by A million people I Still feel all alone I just wanna go home Oh, I miss you, you know And I’ve been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you Each one a line or two “I’m fine baby, how are you?” Well I would send them but I know that it’s just not enough My words were cold and flat And you deserve more than that Another aeroplane Another sunny place I’m lucky, I know But I wanna go home Mmmm, I’ve got to go home Let me go home I’m just too far from where you are I wanna come home And I feel just like I’m living someone else’s life It’s like I just stepped outside When everything was going right And I know just why you could not Come along with me 'Cause this was not your dream But you always believed in me Another winter day has come And gone away In even Paris and Rome And I wanna go home Let me go home And I’m surrounded by A million people I Still feel all alone Oh, let me go home Oh, I miss you, you know Let me go home I’ve had my run Baby, I’m done I gotta go home Let me go home It will all be all right I’ll be home tonight I’m coming back home Imagen de Portada 500px Vídeos thumb|left|300px Categoría:Cancion Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Start Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Dante